Simple Things
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Berwald has been in love with Tino for a long time... but he didn't realize it until five days before Valentine's Day!


_**This is again for Flavored-band-aids. Pretty much if it's Hetalia it's for her. The only time it won't be is if it's Spain and Romano they are all for me! Lol Anyway I know this is way late, but I didn't get the idea until late Wednesday night and it was too late to type it up for last Thursdays post by then and yeah, so here it is a week and half late but I hope you love it Ty, for the best boy friend (without actually being a boy) EVER, Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**I was lightly inspired by another story I read, it was a Glee, Kurt/ Puck fic. It was called Chalk Hearts I think. This is pretty different I assure you, but I did use similar ideas and I think credit should be due where it is deserved!**_

_**I unfortunately don't own anything! Funimation does.**_

**Simple Things**

The man never said anything unless it was worth saying. In fact he barely spoke at all, even Tino forgot sometimes what the man's voice sounded like, and Tino was his best friend. In fact he was so much more than that to Berwald… the silent man. Tino didn't understand in the beginning, Berwald's silent yet protective nature was not something everyone saw. Most, in fact got a silent command for respect… but not Tino.

Berwald cared for Tino in ways neither of them really understood until long after their tentative friendship began.

In fact…

It took five years.

Four days before Valentine's Day on that fifth year for Berwald to fully understand why he could not get Tino's soft violet eyes out of his head. And once the concept was clear it was the end of their friendship and the beginning of so much more.

~S&F~

Five days before Valentine's Day Berwald and Tino walked through the park together. It was a regular activity for them to do together. Tino would admire the scenery as Berwald admired Tino's thin pink lips moving rapidly as he spoke about whatever popped into his head. Berwald of course listened to every word. He knew more about the man next to him than he knew about himself. Years of listening to Tinos soothing rich voice had told the man more than any book ever could. He _knew _Tino, knew every aspect of the man next to him, and could tell you in exact detail every inch of Tino with his eyes closed.

As he thought those exact things he realized every word of that were true. With that realization came a truth he had never in his wildest dreams considered…

He _loved _Tino.

Not a fleeting love, but a love so strong it rivaled fairytale, and when he got this notion into his head it would not leave. For the first time he didn't listen to what Tino said, he tried in vain to make the word _Love_ leave his mind but it wouldn't budge. It wrapped like a warm blanket around his whole being until he thought he would overheat form its intensity.

Only when Tino asked delicately if the silent man was ok, did he come back to himself.

"Mmm, fine." A slight upturn of his lips was the only form of smile the man offered, but like Berwald, Tino knew the man _very_ well. In fact Tino's knowledge of Berwald was so much _more_ impressive.

Tino knew every emotion that passed Berwald's 'expressionless' face just by the eyes. Vibrant blue eyes that hid behind thick glasses. Tino knew with just a flick of the silent man's eyes that he found something amusing. He knew by just the slight shine that took over his eyes, that Berwald was happy. Tino knew the man without ever even having to listen to him speak.

It made the moments when he spoke all the more amazing, and it showed that he cared enough to bother saying anything at all.

His favorite words to exit Berwald's mouth must have been the one joke that man had ever said in his entire life.

In order to confuse one of Tino's friends until the man nearly passed out, Berwald had uttered only two words. _"My wife."_ Tino had nearly passed out from the hilarious look that passed over his friends face. And he had thanked Berwald profusely for that moment many times.

But looking back on it now, there was a level of truth in it for Berwald, because, he found that in those words he really did want to have a relationship that was that long lasting, had that much _commitment,_ he wanted to know that Tino was his as much as he was Tino's.

And as that thought crossed his mind the game began.

~S&F~

The very next day Berwald went to the market and bought a box of those tiny candy heart that have little things printed on them. When he got home he opened the box and dumped them out onto a plate and looked for the perfect one.

With it found he dropped it into an envelope and slipped it into his pocket to deliver that afternoon. He patted the pocket and scooped up the rest of the candies and put them back into the little box for later.

~S&F~

Later that evening when Tino went out to get his mail, amongst all the junk mail and bills he found a tiny white envelope that had nothing written on it other than his name is an extra scrawling writing that, although he didn't recognize had something familiar about it.

He took it in the house with him, and placing the other mail (forgotten) on the counter he opened the tiny envelop. He tipped it upside-down and out tumbled a little white heart with pink writing on it that simply said- BEAUTIFUL.

A flush spread over the Finnish man's cheeks, he looked in the envelope but it was empty, the only thing in it had been the heart. He smiled slightly, what a cute and innocent gesture. It was so simple and yet perfect.

I stared down at the little heart in the palm of his hand and curled his fingers around it. He smiled and clutched it to his chest. He placed it gently back into the envelope and slipped it into his jacket pocket so he could keep it close.

He couldn't wipe the silly smile of his face for the rest of the day.

~S&F~

Berwald awoke the next day. He had, had a dream about Tino, the other man's face lighting up as he received his Valentine's Day gift. He hoped that was similar to the correct reaction from the man and that it wasn't purely just something that could only happen in his head.

He sighed and stretched letting out a yawn as he did so. His blond hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it aside as he reached for his glasses. He swung his legs out of bed and prepared for the day.

When he was fully clothed and clean he went downstairs and prepared breakfast for himself.

He knew that he wanted to do something else to show how much he cared about Tino; he just wasn't positive how to go about it. He again thought about the candy heart, and although maybe not the most romantic thing to do, it was better than nothing, and in his own way, it was perfect from the man who barely said anything.

~S&F~

Tino went out to get the mail before dinner that same evening. He didn't expect to find another tiny white envelope, but when he saw it sticking out from behind a bill, his heart fluttered. A simple gesture, but for some reason he liked that, liked that it wasn't over worked or thought out. Simple but charming.

He rushed into the house and sat at the table to open the new envelope. The one from the night before was still tucked safely in his pocket so it was kept close.

As he turned down the new envelope, out tumbled another heart, this one read- BE MINE. However accompanying it was a tiny square of thick parchment that only said _Happy Valentine's Day. _The words were done in the same scrawling writing that his name was written on the front of the envelopes. Familiar, yet he could not place why.

He smiled as he ran his finger tips over the words. Did this for a long time before he realized his food was starting to burn. With hurried alarm he stuffed the card and the heart back into the envelope and slipped it in with the other one and rushed to rescue his dinner.

~S&F~

The next day arrived, Tino honestly didn't think the Valentine's Day romantic would strike again, twice was surely more than enough for someone who wouldn't even write their name on the card.

That's why, when he went out to get his mail after dinner he was shocked to find a much larger and thicker envelope then the days before.

He opened it with shaky hands once he got back inside the house. He smiled as he opened the envelope to reveal a cassette. He smirked at it with one eyebrow raised… no one used cassettes anymore. He shrugged and went over to his stereo and slipped it into the player. Before he pressed play he picked out the heart and his heart pounded hard in his chest as he read the short little words on the candy.

UR THE ONE.

He smiled and pressed the play button very curious to hear what song this secret admirer had picked out for… _them_?

He waited for the song to start up and as he realized what the song was a big smile spread over his features. Frank Sinatra. He _loved_ Old Blue Eyes, and he had listened to his songs so much when he had gotten his first Frankie CD he had worn out his CD player. He immediately started dancing around his living room singing and dancing around until the song ended, and when it did he fell back onto his couch and laughed happily.

~S&F~

The next day was the day before Valentine's Day, he knew now to expect a present from this secret admirer of his, but he had no idea what to expect it to be next.

He got home that evening from walking his dog and opened the mail box. His heart sank when, as he went through the mail, he did not see a white envelope with just his name on it.

He should have known, shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He trudged up to his front door, his dog looking equally as unhappy for his master next to him. As he stepped up to the door, there, resting on the door knob was a single bright red rose. Attached to it by a silver ribbon was a tiny white envelope with just his name on it. He snatched it up and rushed inside his dog scampering behind him. He unhooked his dog from its leash and ran to the kitchen table to open the envelope.

When he tipped it, out popped the fourth heart- LOVE YOU. Was printed in red on a tiny pink heart. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He didn't even know who this person was and they were claiming to love him.

And, the scary part was… he didn't even mind.

He wanted this person to love him. It was as if although the gifts hadn't been anything extraordinary, the fact that they were so simple felt comfortable, easy… effortless. It was familiar, he felt this way before, he just couldn't figure out when he had felt like this before, but the sense of contentment with simplicity felt like something he should have recognized right away.

And yet… he could not put his finger on the reason why!

~S&F~

Berwald awoke earlier than usual, it was the day of Valentine's Day… and it was also the last day of his gifts to the violet eyed man. And, for the first time in a long time he was very nervous and anxious, in fact that was why he was up so early, unable to sleep for lack of ability to calm his nerves.

He knew what he wanted. Although it had taken him a long while to realize what his feelings meant, once he understood the attraction he felt for Tino, it was something he could not hide.

Today he was going to tell Tino that all those letter had been from him, that he had meant every one of those gesture… every word printed on those hearts had been exactly what he had felt for Tino. He sighed and ran a hand through messy blond hair. He pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose and stood up.

He was supposed to meet Tino in an hour at the park; they were going to spend the day together since they didn't have anyone else to spend the holiday with. He was excited, anxious, and a little nauseous, all of which were feelings he hadn't had in quite some time. Not since he was a boy had he felt so uncomfortable. He had matured quickly and with it had come confidence and a look that told everyone that they should not mess with him, so these emotions were not ones he was familiar with.

He needed air, he decided it would be best to go early and wait for Tino in the fresh air.

~S&F~

Tino arrived at the park about thirty minutes after Berwald did, right on time. Berwald smiled his faint, barely noticeable smile, but Tino saw it and returned it with his own usual full face smile.

"How are you today Berwald?" The man simply nodded and gave a slight grunt. This was not uncommon. But, Tino saw something in that response that was not the usual. Usually that meant the silent man was fine, nothing to complain about… but his eyes said something different today. He didn't look angry, or sad, but he looked…

Tino for the first time couldn't' figure out what the look in Berwald's eyes meant. It was a look he didn't recognize and that worried him just slightly. He decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Well, I have some interesting news!" Berwald looked curious so Tino continued. "I apparently have a secret admirer. They have been sending me little candy hearts and an additional small gift everyday for the last four days." Berwald raised his eye brows just slightly which meant that he wished to hear more. "I really enjoy the gifts, they make me feel…" He looked over at Berwald who looked expectant; he was _waiting_ to hear what Tino had to say. It made him smile and a wave of comfort washed over him starring into that face. He loved knowing what each little twitch in that face meant. He loved it. The comfortableness they had just being together, and that's when he realized something.

The feeling of content simplicity he had felt when he had received each gift was back, and he realized that he had been comparing the feeling to being with Berwald. The man made him comfortable, he felt like someone actually cared about him without having to try at all, they were beautifully simple together and that was perfect for them.

He didn't know what to think of the gifts now though, who could send a few gifts and make him feel like he had felt everyday with Berwald for the past five years! He couldn't think of anyone that knew him well enough to send those gifts other than the man waiting for him to continue his story walking next to him.

But that was it wasn't it… no one knew him as well as Berwald… he didn't _want_ anyone to know him as well as the blond man did. He wanted his secret admirer to be the tall silent man next to him, and if it wasn't what would he do?

Because, right at that moment he realized that he loved the silent man walking next to him. He loved the easiness that came with being together. He never wanted it to end.

He sighed, letting the breath out slowly. "The gifts make me feel loved." Tino watched as Berwald's eyes shimmered with happiness and he hoped that they were shining like that because he was the man that had given Tino all of those lovely gifts, he hoped that Berwald was feeling the same way he was.

~S&F~

They stopped and got lunch and continued walking, they spent the entire day together and when evening came and the sun began to set they sat by the large pond and watched the sun sink behind a line of trees out in the distance. When it was almost dark and Tino thought Berwald would never admit to being the one to give those gifts he felt a tiny push against the hand closest to Berwald.

He looked down and nearly chocked as he saw a tiny black velvet box. He picked it up with shaky fingers and slowly opened it up, never once glancing at Berwald… scarred of what he might see it the piercing blue gaze.

He opened it slowly and there, nestled where a ring should be, was a tiny blue heart.

Written in pink ink were the words MARRY ME, printed bold and perfect on the tiny heart.

He gasped and his hand flew to his mouth as tears pricked at his eyes. That's when he looked up at Berwald. The man's eyes were shimmering hopefully; Tino could see he was scarred of being rejected…

What a silly man.

With that Tino launched himself as Berwald and kissed him soundly on the lips as he moved to straddle the fit waist below him. After the slight shock of being tackled Berwald returned the kiss with a blush spreading over his cheeks. When they pulled away Tino beamed a brilliant, white smile at the blue eyed man and said in a happy whisper,

"Yes, I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather be married to."

The smile that spread across Berwald's face was so pure and happy Tino wanted to faint. Berwald had _never_ smiled like that. _Never! _ That's how happy he was.

Berwald wrapped one of his long arms around Tino's waist while the other pulled out a simple silver wedding band. Tino snatched it up and smiled at it, he picked it up between his index finger and his thumb, on the inside, printed in scrawling writing were the words, _Beautiful. Be mine, Ur the one, and Love You. _He choked out a happy sob. It was all the words that had been printed on the candy hearts leading up to this day. With a watery smile he slipped it onto his left ring finger, it fit perfectly and he laughed and kissed Berwald again with a fierce passion that had both of them panting when they pulled away.

~S&F~

They were married later that spring, and as cheesy as it may seem, they really did live happily for the rest of their days.

_**I hope you enjoyed this Ty, love to you always my bestie! And as for the rest of you I hope you all enjoyed it too!**_

_**Again sorry it's so late after V-day!**_


End file.
